1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding apparatus for a roller, such as an ink roller, in a printing press such as a rotary press.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rotary press or the like, there has so far been a device, as shown, for example, in FIG. 11 (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-94648), for replacing an ink roller which is located at a position where the ink roller is difficult to replace.
In this replacing device, a lever 101 is pivotally supported on a shaft of an adjacent ink roller 100. An ink roller 103, which is present at a position where the ink roller 103 is difficult to replace, is supported by the lever 101 via a bearing 102. By turning the lever 101, the ink roller 103, which is located at a position where it is difficult to replace, is moved to a position where it is easy to replace. At this position, the ink roller 103 is replaced.
In this device, however, an air cylinder 104 is used for adjusting nip pressure against a plate cylinder and the roller adjacent to the ink roller 103 located at the position where its replacement is difficult. Thus, a connecting mechanism 105 for connecting the lever 101 to the air cylinder 104 must be provided, making the entire mechanism complicated. Moreover, whenever the ink roller 103, located at the position where its replacement is difficult, is moved to the position where its replacement is easy, a screw (not shown) of the connecting mechanism 105 has to be turned manually and undone. A work load is imposed on an operator, and it takes time to replace the ink roller.
As an automatic nip pressure adjusting mechanism for an adjacent roller, there is, for example, one as shown in FIG. 12 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2588289).
In this automatic nip pressure adjusting mechanism, a slot 202 is provided in an arm 201 supported on an adjacent roller 200, a protuberance 205 is provided on a holder 204 of a roller 203, and a hole is provided in a front end portion of the protuberance 205. The protuberance 205 of the holder 204 is inserted through the slot 202 of the arm 201, and a rod 207 supported by a pin 206 supported by the arm 201 is inserted through the hole of the protuberance 205 of the holder 204. A helical compression spring 209 is provided between the protuberance 205 of the holder 204 and a locking nut 208 of the rod 207. Thus, the automatic nip pressure adjusting mechanism is large in the number of the components, high in the cost, and complicated in the mechanism. Provision of this automatic nip pressure adjusting mechanism in the surroundings of the ink roller 103 located at the aforementioned position, where the replacement of the ink roller 103 is difficult, presents difficulty in terms of space, and is not acceptable at all.